ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 1
Votes (Phase 1) *Tock votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767597&postcount=29 *Mr. J votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767606&postcount=30 *Brickroad votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767724&postcount=38 *Kayma votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767749&postcount=40 *Dizzy votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767762&postcount=43 *Garrison votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767765&postcount=44 *PapillonReel votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767767&postcount=45 *demonkoala votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767768&postcount=46 *Byron votes PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767794&postcount=47 *Traumadore votes The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768104&postcount=60 *Dizzy votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768462&postcount=74 *kaisel votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768815&postcount=85 *The Giant Head votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768856&postcount=86 Byron is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768941&postcount=88 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768941&postcount=88 Byron: 5 Mr. J Brickroad Kayma Garrison PapillonReel Mr. J: 4 demonkoala Dizzy kaisel The Giant Head Brickroad: 1 Tock The Giant Head: 1 Traumadore PapillonReel: 1 Byron Votes (Phase 2) *Dizzy votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768983&postcount=90 *Calorie Mate votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768998&postcount=92 *Kayma votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769106&postcount=98 *Mr. J votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769212&postcount=109 *Garrison votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769397&postcount=130 *gahitsu votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769411&postcount=131 *Byron votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769427&postcount=135 *PapillonReel votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769449&postcount=136 *Brockroad votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769499&postcount=137 *Garrison votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769504&postcount=138 *The Giant Head votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769526&postcount=140 *Kayma votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769834&postcount=145 *Tock votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770055&postcount=153 Mr. J is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770693&postcount=159 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770693&postcount=159 Mr. J: 10 Dizzy Calorie Mate SpoonyGundam Byron PapillonReel Brickroad Garrison The Giant Head Kayma Tock Dizzy: 2 Mr. J gahitsu Kayma Garrison Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767059&postcount=1 Alpha Centauri System Deep space sector 18-5A U.S.S. Troyes You were so close. Day 189 of the S.S. Troyes' 199-day secret mission to the fourth belt of Alpha Centauri, bearing valuable information and military cargo to aid in the war against the Sharkies from planet Bronton. The ship carried the newest Beam Blaster technology, shield generators, deep space cloud scannifiers, and more. You, a member of the biological research division. You’d spent the trip huddled in the Main Research Lab on the lower decks with your fellow researchers, dissecting alien bodies, analyzing DNA and bone structures and carapaces and pincers, chronicling the fortunes of mice. It was nearly “nightfall” of the ship’s artifical cycle, and research was coming to an end for the day. You researchers had gathered together to be briefed by Chief Science Officer le Fou on the day’s results. There had been great progress with Sample PRCY-7 lately. You had found a way around the unfortunate side effect of complete biosystem shutdown - a way for the sample to take hold more slowly and integrate itself safely. Infected mice became strong, healthy, energetic, intelligent. Also: cunning, murderous. There were still some kinks to be worked out. The upper deck boys had been making great progress on the emergency vaccination lately. All the while, Sample PRCY-7A, a small reddish-yellow orb resembling a common fruit from back home on ManRock, sat in its dome. “Good work, men,” le Fou said, ending the briefing. “Let’s get everything squared away and hit the canteen. First glass of Titanberry Wine is on me!” You were packing away the experiments of the day, caging mice, capping beakers, when the first explosion rocked the ship and turned the lab upside-down. The lights went off, and for one horrifying, stomach-churning second the gravity shut off. Your fellow researchers did cartwheels and headspins every which way, smashing into injector arrays and overturned racks of test tubes. Klaxons blared, the emergency lights came on, and finally the ship settled. You got shakily to your feet and took stock of the lab. Some of the mice ran free here and there, but most of the experiments had already been secured. Except… “Is it safe?!” Chief le Fou bellowed, unconcerned with the blood pouring from his head. “Was Sample 7A secured?!” An uneasy silence settles over the lab. And then you spot him in the corner, a junior researcher. At his feet: a broken Sample container. On the shard of glass: PRCY-7A. In every throat: a lump. In the air: fear. “S-S-Sorry, Boss…” he stammers, his face looking yellow and swollen in the wan glow of the emergency lights. “I… I… …I dropped it.” Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767075&postcount=2 “OK. There are 15 of us, here, and we have reason to believe that one of us is infected. I’m going to ask you to come forward and allow us to vaccinate you for all of our safeties.” Did you tell them that the vaccine will kill them if they’re infected, Chief le Fou? “…No, computer, I did not. Thank you for that.” I do not think it would have worked anyway, boss. “It was worth a shot. All right then, this is how it’s going to work. We will sniff you out. We will hunt you down. We will find you. And we have tools at our disposal. First, we have Arms-grade Nullification Generation Laser-Shields, or ANGL Shields. Whoever has one of these can generate a shield around one person at a time to protect them from any violence. Now, we’re not sure what kind of shape they’re in, so the generator might blow out if they’re strained with an actual protection. Hopefully, they won’t explode in the process. How many of these units did you retrieve, Ensign Traumadore?” “None, sir.” “None? Were there no functional units in the storage?” “Oh, yes sir. Two, sir. But, there’s a lot of rubble in the halls in deck 10, sir, and I, uh… I dropped them. They broke, sir. Very fragile.” They are very fragile machines, boss. “Well… wow. That… that’s OK, because Doctor Byron was sent to get our Violence-Grade Laser guN Tubes, or VGLNTs. We only have so many power packs, so each will only have a few shots before it goes dead. We will be arming people with these in case security gets out of-“ “Sir? The lasers, sir. There were none.” “Computer, do you have anyone on cameras taking our Laser guns?” I detected motion in the storage bay, boss, but I dropped the signal. “How does that even happen?” I’m sticking with “the ship’s systems are badly damaged,” boss. “Oh god. OK, we’re ok. Because finally, we have Personal RNA Composition scanner arraY, AKA the PRCY Scanner. With this, we can scan people for infection. However, they use up a lot of Enertron Power, so we can only use them twice per day. But if we get a positive result, we gain… there becomes available a… certain amount of biomatter that we can… well, we have the Enertron Converter... long story short, we get some energy. Look, I’ll worry about the details, but the point is it gives us another shot to scan. Unless Officer Gahitsu dropped those, too.” “No sir.” “Thank Glorfinon.” “Only two sir. We have one left.” “All we need. Tell you what, let me hold on to that. Careful! Careful… OK. Now, the P infection takes about a day to metabolize, which means that it will be a day before the infection can reproduce. We’re looking at one new infection per day, so we’re on a time limit here. Now, since the physical effects of the virus don’t take full effect for a week or two, we won’t have to deal with the increased strength or agility. This means that, luckily, they’ll need to match or outnumber us to beat us. In the meantime, our goal is, obviously, to catch and vaccinate all the infected. Remember, that Thing is not our comrade anymore. Your friend is already dead, and given the chance, would drop you in a heartbeat.” “How will we decide whom to inspect, chief?” “Obviously, I will decide. And so you can trust me, I’ll scan myself first.” Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. “Chief, can we talk about this? Maybe we should take a vote?” “Don’t be silly, Doctor Kayma! This is clearly the best option. In fact… huh, I didn’t think that would bleed so much. It’s all right, get me… get me a… band… just gonna… sit… whoof.” “Chief!” Scanning process complete. Chief le Fou was clean, boss. “Chief? Chief! Is he… oh, god.” “He probably shouldn’t have done that so low on blood.” “Let’s keep the bandages next to the scanner, just in case.” At least you have the biomatter for another inspection, now. Shall I fire up the dissolution tank, boss? “Yes, please. Well then. Looks like we’re taking a vote. We only have so much time, now, so we have to act quickly. Whoever has the most votes at the end of the period gets scanned. Remember, we can scan twice in a day, once at the 48 hour mark, and once at the 96 hour mark.” “That’s more than a day.” “Hey. You. Shut up. All right, so. Let’s go over this again. ~14 of us, one of them. ~The Thing(s) can infect one new player per night. ~We have two scanning phases per day. ~Vote by saying, in bold text, I VOTE TO SCAN (Paul le Fou). ~Candidate with the most votes at the end of the period is scanned and the results come back. If the target is infected, he will be destroyed. ~If we get a positive result on the second scan, we can scan a third time. If we get a positive result on the third scan, we can scan a fourth time, and so on. This will extend the Day Phase by 48 hours each time. ~If we get a negative result on the second scan or any thereafter, we move immediately to night phase for 48 hours. Any questions?” No questions here, boss. “Thank you, computer. Now… Where do we start? Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768941&postcount=88 It was the first day, and things on the lower deck had developed... well, they'd certainly developed. Dizzy ran around with a beaker of some foul concoction, claiming it was a cure. Other crew members elected to take their chances with the Thing. Brickroad sat on the floor muttering something about triiiiiicks in his spaaaaaace that no one could quite make out, and at one point vomited defiantly on Byron's shoes to indicate his vote. It's been quite a day, computer. Must have been a lot of head injuries in the accident. Anyway, looks like we're scanning Byron. Ooh, caught a suspicious one? No, not really. Oh. What did he do? I don't know. No one said why they voted for him. It must have been the vomit. Well, get the bandages ready. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. ... ... ... Scan complete. Byron is clean, boss. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770693&postcount=159 We got him. Good job, boss! Well, we think. He's been acting really suspiciously! Suspicious how? Started arguing when he was cornered. A little too hot under the collar, you know. Got all defensive. Even though he's got nothing to lose... ...unless he DOES! Good thinking, boss! Yeah, well, it's worth a shot. I get it! ...what? A shot! Like, with the scanner. Good joke. ...well, get over here, J. Mr. J got up and stared defiantly at the others. He didn't move. Didn't blink. Finally, scanner module in hand, you took a step forward - and he jumped. Just a bit. Then he snarled. You were all on him in a flash, wrestling him to the ground. "YOU'LL BE SORRY," he shouted. "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS UNTIL THE DAY YOU-" *ponk* "-OW FUCK" Sample obtained. Scanning Process initiated. Still he struggled, still he writhed as you held him down. His fate was sealed, and all you needed to hear was- Scan complete. Mr. J is clean, boss. You all stood up, puzzled. J punched Dizzy in the kidney before running off to the corner and snarling. "Told you so," he said. I don't get it, computer. Neither do I, boss. Neither do I. Night fell, and you returned to your bunks. Don't worry, you told yourselves. You'll get him tomorrow. ...you'll get them tomorrow. Notable Events None Category:Phases